Pain
by MandAC
Summary: ... "Será que havia a mínima chance de que, mesmo sem nunca terem trocado sequer uma palavra, ele se apaixonara por ela? A resposta acertou-lhe como um soco na boca do estômago ao sentir as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face" ...


**Pain**

O vento soprava, leve e constante; as folhas balançavam, assim como um barco que é guiado pelo movimento do mar; o som longíquo da água caindo e batendo nas pedras era como uma sinfonia, tocada pela mais habilidosa e apaixonada orquestra e tudo isso sob as cores quentes do crepúsculo. O lugar por si só já era uma fonte de inspiração para as mais belas músicas e poemas...

Mas ver a imagem daquele ser câlido, sentado e aos suspiros, era como estar olhando para um quadro pinatdo por anjos. Cabelos negros assim como o mais puro ébano e que caiam feito cascata pelas costas daquela magnífica "ninfa"; corpo feito sobre medida para extasiar e provocar um deleitoso desejo carnal que assolava os mais váriados homens; sua pele tão macia e clara que deixa os bixos da seda e a porcelana mortos de inveja; os olhos... E que olhos! Deus que o perdoasse, mas a Lua e as estrelas não chegavam nem aos pés de tamanha magnitude.

Podia ser considerado um sádico, porém deveria admitir, ver aquela beldade tão delicada e estimável, chorar e demonstrar tamanha debilidade, aflorava em si, o ser mais insesível do país, -quiçá, do mundo - um sentimento de proteção e compaixão que desconhecia. Ele não sabia seu nome, tinha vontede de ir perguntar, mas para ele era um crime irromper naquela cena -que por vezes dissera em seus mais lascivos devaneios o quão magnifica era. Ela desconhecia sua existência e esse fato sequer o preocupava. Para ele, podendo ver todos os dias sua querida ninfa -em seus sonhos mais intímos e inpuros era como a chamava - já era o suficiente.

Rotina. Admirava-a todos os dias. Independente da estação ou do dia, o Uchiha sempre passava pelo pequeno bosque que havia na cidade ao voltar da escola no entardecer, mesmo o caminho para sua casa durasse mais meia hora por aquele lado. Primavera o cenário mudava um pouco, flores coloridas marcavam presensa, entretando não dimínuiam a melancolia transmitida e seu vestido florido de cetim era molhado pelas lágrimas. No verão, quando ainda ao pôr-do-sol o calor se fazia presente, ele a via chorar com os braços envolta dos joelhos, o queixo apoiado nos mesmo e as pequena gotas que brotavam daqueles orbes e irem em direção ao vestido branco, também de cetim. Quando as folhas secavam anunciando a chagada do outono, ela continuava na mesma posição, seus vestidos davam lugar à roupas de malha de cores quentes e as folhas alaranjadas rodeavam-na como se estivessem dançando um antiga cantiga de roda e em algumas ocasiões suas lágrimas eram confundidas pelas gotas da chuva.

Inverno era a estação que ampliava o esmorecimento do local. A neve caia lentamente combrindo toda a superfície, as folhas não mais existiam, assim como o som das águas, agora congeladas pelo frio, o crepúsculo era coberto pelas nunves cinzentas e os ventos mornos davam lugar a brisas gélidas e cortantes. Se sentia vontade de ir lá e perguntar o motivo de tanta tristeza? Claro que sim! Mas não tinha coragem, difícil de acreditar. não é? Afinal, ele era Uchiha Sasuke, o pegador, arrasador de corações e garanhão indomável, nunca em toda sua vida deixou de chegar em uma garota por sua beleza mistíca e ar misterioso... Claro que era a primeira vez que via uma mulher com tais características, mas não alterava em nada o fato de que ele havia se tornado um covarde por causa de uma desconhecida -por mais que ela lhe assombre até a alma com tamanha magnitude quase sobrenatural.

Durante anos ele ficou a observa-la, não sabia o que era esse sentimento que assolava seu peito toda vez que a via. Um sentimento quente, silêncioso e aconchegante, que o deixava em total êxtase. Certo dia, quando uma onda de coragem tomou conta de seu corpo, ele andou com passos decididos até o pequeno bosque, iria falar com ela, descobrir seu nome, saber o por que dela chorar tanto e o que era aquilo que sentia. A coragem esvio-se de seu ser ao notar que pela primeira vez em anos, ela não estava lá. Voltou para casa pensando que ela deveria estar doente ou que algo a impendio de ir - pensamentos nada tranquilizantes- e que quando voltasse no dia seguinte a veria novamente.

Na tarde seguinte foi novamente até lá e a descepição lhe fez companhia na volta para casa... Já havia se passado um mês e nada dela aparecer, Sasuke estava quase entrando em depreção, mas não desistiria. Quando completou três meses sem vê-la, ele descidiu ir até onde ela se sentava.

Sentou-se no lugar pertencenta a ela e apoiou-se nas próprias mãos, olhou para o céu perguntando-se o por que dela não aparecer mais. Fechou as mãos e sentiu algo que não era o gramado. Mirou o papel entre seus dedos e apesar de amaçado, não lhe impedia de ler. Papel lilás preenchido por uma letra elegânte feita a mão e tinta prateada. Leu.

_" Querido desconhecido(a)_

_Quero agradecer-lhe por me fazer companhia durantes todos esses anos de agônia,_

_Não cheguei a te conhecer pessoalmente, mas gostaria de tê-lo feito,_

_Para assim poder lhe dizer essas palavras pessoalmente, _

_Graças a você eu pude sentir que alguém se importava comigo, mesmo que não seja verdade,_

_É nisso que quero acreditar, para assim poder descansar em paz._

_Durante esses dois anos eu vi meu primo e irmã morrerem lentamente e por isso ia todos os dias ai, _

_(Era o local em que eu ia brincar com meus pais quando ainda eram vivos)_

_Sentia que alguém me observava, que me fazia companhia em momentos tão tristes_

_É por isso que quero lhe agradecer... E lhe informar que fui encontrar-me com minha família amada..._

_Todos nós sofriamos de duenças incuráveis, talvez etivessemos pagando pelos nossos pecado, não sei._

_Mas sei que agora nunca poderei te ver, isso é uma pena._

_Bem, posso ter ido sem saber quem você era, mas quero que você saiba que:_

_Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata, portadora de AIDS e paciente no hospital público de Konoha._

_Obrigada por tudo!"_

Ao terminar de ler fechou os olhos e os cobriu com as mãos. Não podia acreditar, o destino -ou até mesmo Kami- deveria odia-lo e queria vê-lo se contorcer de dor, pois colou em sua vida uma pessoa desconhecida que fez com que ele ficasse envolvido em um _**relacionamento**_ inexistente e de repente a tirou sem dar-lhe a chance de descobri o que sentia por ela.

Releu o bilhete no mínimo cinco vezes e só então sua atenção ficou voltada para uma única palavra... _Amada_... Será que havia a mínima chance de que, mesmo sem nunca terem trocado serquer uma palavra, ele se apaixonara por ela? A resposta acertou-lhe como um soco na boca do estômago ao sentir as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

Sem vergonha, chorou, chorou como nunca antes. No mesmo local em que a via se debulhar em lágrimas, ele chorava. Agora, não só sabia o por que, como também sabia como ela se sentia toda vez ao ir para lá. A dor de perder alguém que amava era sufocante e parecia que aquele lugar amenizava ao menos um pouco o que sentia. Talvez, além de lhe lembrar os pais, ela ficava ali porque o local surtia nela, o mesmo efeito reconfortante que tinha sobre si... Gostaria de ter feito essa pergunta a ela. O vento soprou e produziu um brarulho igual ao que uma pessoa faz quando está chorando.

Novamente ano se passaram e ela não parara de ir até lá. Não foi até o hospital para saber onde ela fora sepultada, afinal, se quisesse senti-la perto de si era só sentar no mesmo lugar que ela sentava. Durante o primeiro ano, toda vez que o vento soprava o mesmo barulho era produzido. Mas depois que ele sussurrou _ "eu ainda te amo"_ o som foi substituido por um de risada, uma risada leve e graciosa. Sasuke jura que um dia, enquanto escutava o som da risada de sua eterna amada, ouviu um _"eu também te amo"_ e ao abrir os olhos viu ao longe a mais bela silhueta lhe acenar.

**Fim**


End file.
